Mayflowers
by The Heart's Notebook
Summary: It's May and Orihime is due to deliver her and Grimmjow's baby any day now. She would be more excited if Grimmjow hadn't so irritable for a while now. Orihime pleads with him to tell her what's bothering him, but Grimmjow is being stubborn as usual. He tells her that he would deal with it himself even when the nightmares are tearing him apart.


_**It's May and Orihime is due to deliver her and Grimmjow's baby any day now. She would be more excited if Grimmjow hadn't so irritable for a while now. Orihime pleads with him to tell her what's bothering him, but Grimmjow is being stubborn as usual. He tells her that he would deal with it himself even when the nightmares are tearing him apart. **_

_**Mayflowers **_

She looked up from her novel when the bedroom door opened. She smiled when she saw Grimmjow walk in. "Hi," She smiled and put her book on the bedside table. He didn't reply but he gave her a soft smile. Orihime saw the exhaustion in his eyes and stiffness in his muscles; she concluded that the fight he had with Ichigo took a lot out of him. They often fought together as training and practice.

Grimmjow slipped out of his shirt and tossed it in the hamper. He climbed onto the bed and over to her. He smirked at her making Orihime grin then he looked at her swollen stomach. He rubbed her stomach softly with a calloused and scarred hand and then kissed it softly. He kissed Orihime before lying on his stomach with his head in her lap.

Orihime noticed that Grimmjow was asleep in an instant; she smiled tenderly at him and stroked his hair. "He's so excited," She thought to herself.

_**(That Night)**_

He lay awake after another disturbing dream. He growled and rolled out of bed. He trudged down the hall to the kitchen. He flipped on the half-ass light. He poured him a glass of milk. "Grimmjow," He heard her light footsteps come down the hall and into the kitchen. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Grimmjow answered. "Go back to bed Hime."

"Yes there is," She went to him and put a delicate hand on his arm. "You want to talk about it?"

"No." He took a sip of the milk.

"It'll make you feel better." Orihime said.

"God, are you deaf woman? I said no!" He snarled at her. Orihime flinched away from him. She turned around and headed for the door. Grimmjow sighed. "Hime, wait babe," His tone was soft. Orihime looked at him hurt. "Come here, I'm sorry," He took her hand and pulled her to him gently. She hugged him. "I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just tired." He held her. "I don't want to talk about it, okay?"

"Okay," Orihime nodded against his bare chest.

"Go on back to bed now," He told her, he released her. "I'll be there in a little while."

"Okay," Orihime said. "I love you."

"I love you too." He told her before kissing her deeply. He softly rubbed circles over Orihime's swollen stomach.

#############

He went into the bedroom. He could see perfectly in the dark room. He saw her in the bed fast asleep. He smiled lightly. He crawled into bed beside her. He wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her neck. He was a Hollow. A heartless soul, he wasn't supposed to feel anything at all. But he was different from what he was when he was the Sexta Espada.

He was in love. He adored the woman lying next to him. She changed him. She revived what good was left in him. He owed her so much.

He froze when she shifted and looked over her shoulder at him, "Grimmjow?"

"Shhh," He kissed her head, "Go back to sleep."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, Hime" He lied. He didn't want her to worry about him especially when she was pregnant and had herself and their baby to worry about.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to make you angry," She said.

"Shhh. Don't be sorry, Hime. You did nothing wrong," He told her as he rubbed soothing circles against her swollen stomach. "Go back to sleep, now," He kissed her.

Orihime kissed him back with all her strength. She shivered. "I'm so cold."

Grimmjow pulled a blanket over her. He pulled her closer to him.

He helped her out of bed the next morning. She slowly got to her feet. He held unto her until she could steady herself. She kissed him then went to the restroom. He knew she wasn't helpless but he would feel bad to leave her by herself. She was due any day now.

They went into the leaving room. Orihime sat down on the couch with pillows around her, which were meant to help support her bulging stomach and her sore back.

Grimmjow sat down beside her. He looked at her with wide eyes when she lurched forward with a pained cry. She looked at him, "The baby," Was all she said.

Grimmjow got up and got the phone and dialed Ichigo's number. "Hello?" He heard Ichigo's voice.

"Kurosaki."

"Hey Grimmjow, what's up?"

"It's Hime."

"Okay, just keep her calm. We'll be right there."

"Okay." Grimmjow said. They hung up. Grimmjow sat down beside her. He answered the door when the doorbell rang. He let in Ichigo and Rukia.

Rukia was the first one to get to Orihime. They all helped her stand. They had to get her to Kisuke's place to see Yoruichi, who was going to be the midwife. They got into Ichigo's car and drove over there.

Grimmjow carried her into the house part of Kisuke's shop. She whimpered against his shoulder. "This way," Yoruichi led them into a room that had a bed and supplies for delivering the baby. "Sit her on the bed. Grimmjow sit behind her to support her."

Grimmjow did what he was told. He sat her down then sat behind her. Orihime leaned back against him and gripped his hand with all her strength. She squealed when another wave of pain hit her.

"Easy Orihime," Yoruichi said, "You're okay."

Orihime sobbed. "I'm scared Grimmjow."

"Shh," He whispered against her ear. "It's okay. I'm here, I gotcha."

"Get ready push sweetheart," Yoruichi told her, "1, 2, 3, push."

Orihime did what she was told and pushed as hard as she could.

#########

"One big push Hime," Grimmjow told her, "Then it's over."

"No, I can't push anymore, it hurts."

"I know, but you need to push."

She sobbed. She pushed one last time then a few seconds later wailing of a baby could be heard. Yoruichi held up the baby. They had a girl. "Oh God," Orihime smiled, "Grimmjow look at her." Orihime took the now clean baby and held her.

Grimmjow gently ran a calloused hand over his new daughter peach fuzz-like head. A proud smirk appeared on his face, he kissed his daughter's forehead.

She had a thin layer of light blue hair and endless gray eyes. Grimmjow's Arrancar markings were at her eyes. She looked like Orihime in the face.

"She beautiful," Yoruichi said with a smile.

The others came in with Yoruichi's okay. Rukia smiled at the child that Orihime held. Ichigo chuckled. "What," Grimmjow growled.

"Sorry, it's just that the big bad Pantera's a daddy," Ichigo grinned.

Grimmjow grinned and looked at his daughter. They all smiled when she sneezed lightly, making the cutest little noise. "Grimmjow, you want to hold her?" Orihime smiled.

"I've never…" He started.

"It's all right," Orihime put the baby in his arms, "Support her head."

"K," He did what she said. The baby curled up to his warm chest. "Takara," He whispered. Her big bright eyes looked at him. He smiled lightly at her.

"That's a perfect name," Orihime smiled as she let the baby hold onto her fingers.

"Hey Grimmjow, "Ichigo said, "Can I hold her?"

Grimmjow looked at him then he kind of smiled at Ichigo, "Yeah." Grimmjow let Ichigo take his daughter from him.

Ichigo smiled, "She's cute." Takara didn't stir from being moved.

###################

After a week of rest Yoruichi let the couple take their newborn home. Orihime put Takara in her crib in the room next to her and Grimmjow's. Orihime kissed her head then turned out the light and softly pulled the door ajar.

She went into the bedroom and found Grimmjow shirtless and in a pair of faded gently worn jeans. He was lying in bed fast asleep. She looked at him when she heard him groan. She saw beads of sweat dripping down his face. She saw him shudder slightly. He jolted awake. "Grimmjow," She wondered. She climbed unto the bed and ran her hand through Grimmjow's hair, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Grimmjow moved away from her touch.

"Grimmjow, please talk to me. What's bothering you?"

"I said nothing Hime. Let well enough alone, okay?"

"Why won't you tell me what's bothering you? I know that there is something wrong. You've been irritable for three weeks straight," Orihime said a little frustrated.

"I'm tired, that's all."

"Are you tired of me?" Orihime asked.

"No," Grimmjow shook his head, "No, I'm not tired of you Hime. It's nothing you need to worry your pretty little head over." Orihime gave up and just sat down on her bottom and looked straight ahead. Grimmjow rubbed his hand over her leg, "Babe look at me," He told her. Orihime looked at him. "I'm tired 'cause I haven't been able to get any sleep."

"Why?"

"That's what you don't need to worry about. But you remember that I'm not tired of you and never will be."

"Honest?"

"Honest," He kissed her leg. She sighed when he pushed her nightgown up and ran gentle kisses up her leg.

"Grimmjow, be a good boy," She told him as she ran a hand through his thick hair. "Takara's sleeping."

"She can't hear us," He said. He pulled her legs apart and placed soft kiss on her panties over her tender area. Orihime laid back and moaned then moaned again when he ran his tongue over that area. He slipped her panties off and hungrily ran his tongue against her warmth. He pushed her gown up further as he climbed over her. He kissed her stomach, her abdomen, and eventually kissed each of her swollen breasts. She titled her head back as Grimmjow made his way up her neck. His hot breath beating down on her skin made her shiver. Grimmjow finally made his way to her mouth and kissed her deeply and passionately. Orihime wound her fingers through his hair and kissed him just as passionately.

She now lay nude on the soft sheets as Grimmjow continued to praise her body with light warm kisses. They looked up when they heard the baby crying through the baby monitor's speaker. "I got it," Grimmjow said getting off the bed.

"She's probably hungry," Orihime slipped her panties and nightgown back on as he went into the nursery.

"Hey," Grimmjow got to the crib and picked up Takara and wrapped a blanket around her. He took her back into to their room and handed her to Orihime. They reclined on the bed as Orihime breast feed the fussy child. Grimmjow laid his head on Orihime's shoulder and closed his sore eyes, he was so tired.

##############

He jolted awake. He saw her fast asleep beside him. He took her in his arms and pulled her against him. He kissed her cheek. "What's wrong?" She asked him.

"I'm sorry babe. I didn't mean to wake you."

"I was already awake," She told him. "Why won't you talk to me?" She asked him. He put a soft kiss against her neck. He closed his eyes and was asleep in an instant.

_**(The Next Morning)**_

They sat in the living room eating as Takara slept in her carrier. "Grimmjow, why don't you just go back to Hueco Mundo?"

"What are you talking about Hime?"

"You're not happy here with me and Takara and you want to be an Espada again, a killer." She kept her eyes on her mug of coffee.

"Where in the hell did you get that idea?"

"What do you think? You've been distant and irritable."

"Of course I'm happy with you and the kid. I won't talk to you because I don't think that my problems are anything you need to worry about."

"We're supposed to be a team Grimmjow, we tell each other everything."

"Everything is too much." Grimmjow said. Takara let out a sob then began to cry. Grimmjow got up and picked her up. He sat down and held her in his arms against his warm chest. He made a gentle rumbling sound in his chest, almost like a purr. The sound was soothing, calm and deep. Takara cuddled up against him.

"Is it, then why don't you at least tell me something?"

"No, because I just said that it's my problems, I'll handle it."

"Why won't you let me help?"

"I can handle it on my own. And it has nothing to do with me not being happy. I am happy."

"Grimmjow…"

"That's enough Hime. I don't want to talk about this right now." Grimmjow told her as he shifted Takara a little.

"I know bad dreams are keeping you awake, though."

"Yeah, but what they're about is what you don't need to worry about." Grimmjow wrapped an arm around Orihime's shoulders and pulled her into a kiss. "Hime?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want me to go back?"

"Of course I don't. I only asked because I thought you weren't happy."

"I am happy. If I weren't I would've left at the get-go." He told her. He brushed her hair out of her eyes, "I love you." He kissed her again.

Orihime smiled, "I love you too. I'm just afraid that I'm going to lose you."

"Hush," He told her softly. "It's not going to happen." He kissed her. He looked at Takara when she grabbed hold of his fingers. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"You promise, you promise you won't leave me and Takara?"

"I promise Hime."

#############

He was sweating heavily. "Stop," He mumbled. Orihime lay on her side watching him. He was panting. "Stop," He repeated. "Leave her alone." He then jolted awake with a gasp.

"Shhh," Orihime soothed as she gently caressed his cheek, "It's all right, Grimmjow, it's all right. You just had a bad dream."

"Hime, I can't take it anymore."

"Come here," She whispered holding her arms out to him. Grimmjow leaned into her embrace and wrapped his arms around her. He rested his head against her chest. Orihime massaged his scalp like he liked.

"These damn nightmares are getting on my last fucking nerve." He told her. He lifted his head and looked her straight in the eye, "I keep dreaming that I'm an adjuchas again and I…I keep ripping you apart." "Your blood is all over the place," He chocked a little on his sentence. "Hime, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," He laid his head back against her chest and hugged her tighter.

"Shh," Orihime purred. "Don't be, Grimmjow, you've done nothing wrong. The dreams weren't real."

"I've been a total asshole to you," He said.

"I'm not mad. Like you said, you were just tired. You've been having these nightmares for weeks now."

"You know that I would _never_ hurt you, or Takara, right?" Grimmjow closed his sore eyes.

"I know, sweetheart, I know," Orihime said. "Go to sleep now. I love you."

"I love you too," He told her.

_**FIN**_


End file.
